


Jealous

by Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Vision, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda's adorable, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch/pseuds/Fandoms_Lgbt_Witch
Summary: Sometimes even a Synthezoid gets jealous.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in Their 616 Universe Relationship (I don't know where but eh)  
> Just writing this for fun really.

Vision was brooding. His shoulders hunched forward as he sat on the sofa, watching TV. He wasn't really focussing on it though.  
His mind was else where. A place where it concerned the scarlet witch.  
He had an itchy feeling but he couldn't say what it was.  
All he felt was a possessive need. The only thing he could be possessive over was his wife however she had gone out with Jan, Hercules and Simon for lunch.  
She did ask him if he wanted to come but he stated that he was preoccupied.  
He wished he did come with them.  
His hands rolled into fists, he kept imagining things. That involved Simon and HIS Wanda.  
Finally, not being able to take anymore he got up but as he did so the front door opened.  
"I'll see ya later, Jan! Bye!" Wanda called to her best friend. "I'm back dear!" She greeted him with a tight hug, which he returned.  
"How was it?"  
"Fun, We ended up going shopping because the boys were busy. How was your "work"?" She said with slight emphasis on the 'work'.  
"It was contemplative."  
Wanda formed a knowing smile. "Were you brooding again?" Her voice a teasing one.  
"No." But then he said, seeing her eyebrow raise slightly, "Yes."  
"What is it now, Vizh?"  
"I was just contemplating on a few speculations."  
"Uh-huh. What were those "speculations"?"  
"I believe I may be slightly jealous."  
Wanda bit her lip, trying to hold in a small giggle.  
"What?" Vision asked, his own lips forming a miniscule smile.  
"Nothing. I just can't picture you being jealous." She laughed playfully as he picked her up. Her arms wrapped Tightly around his neck.  
"Oh really? I'll show you jealous." He stated as began carrying her to their room. All the while, Wanda was laughing into his neck in both excitement and anticipation.


End file.
